


Dishes

by ThisIsNotHowIDie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsNotHowIDie/pseuds/ThisIsNotHowIDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vladimir comes into the kitchen to see you doing the dishes listening to music</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dishes

**Author's Note:**

> based on an imagine daredevil request i got. If you have any request of your own my tumblr is thisisnothowidie   
> im not overly happy with it but i hope you all enjoy!

You sighed as you looked upon the sink full of dirty dishes. You had been avoiding them in hopes that Vladimir would breakdown and do them himself. It didn’t look like that was going to happen though. So you hauled your ass up and over to the overflowing sink. Moving pots and pans aside so the water wouldn’t over flow you began to work on the never ending tower of dishes. After you got a few plates cleaned off in the drying rack you decided this would be far more entertaining with a sound track to back you up. So you dried your hands off and opened the playlist on your phone before getting back to work.   
You were almost done when you felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist. The soapy pot in your hand immediately became a weapon as you spun around ready to beat the intruder. “Calm Princessa it is me.” Vladimir said chuckling at you. Sighing you dropped your arm and turned back to the sink.  
“I am cleaning Vladimir.” You groaned turning back to the sink. “Not that you would know what that is.” You muttered picking the sponge back up. He gasped dramatically leaning against the counter next to you.   
“I know how to clean.” He said smiling and leaning forward to kiss you. You pulled your head back sticking out your tongue.   
“So you just choose not to then?” You hummed, scrubbing at the pot trying to get whatever food was stuck to it off.   
“Exactly!” He smiled throwing his hands up. “You missed a spot.” He added pointing into the sink. Oh that was it. You dropped the pot and grabbed the sprayer, spraying water into his face. He jumped back shocked. You didn’t let up though, pulling the hose out further to get him.   
“Take that you jerk.” You laughed as he tried to protect himself. You thought this would be enough to ward him off but apparently not. The blonde endured the water in favor of scooping you up. You were so shocked you dropped the hose. “Ahh no oh my god Vladimir put me down this second!”   
“Nyet, I don’t think so.” He smiled leaning forward to kiss you. You felt like rolling your eyes but gave in and kissed him. That was until suddenly you felt cold water being sprayed in your face. The bastard had grabbed the sprayer while kissing you! You wiggled out of his grasp just as the song on your phone switched over to Best day of my Life by The American Authors.  
“Look at what you did!” You half yelled half laughed as you gestured to your body. “My favorite shirt! Ruined!” There were no real bite to your words though. Vladimir laughed and pulled you into his chest with one arm around your waist.   
“I will buy you knew one.” He smiled kissing you again, teeth clash into it. The song playing began to get louder and Vladimir laughed as he pulled away spinning you around. You laughed to done to pretend to be mad at him anymore as the two of you began to dance around the kitchen while the song played. Maybe doing the dishes hadn’t been a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
